


If I Had My Way, I'd Tear the Building Down

by great_green_dragon



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt is high af, Kidnapped Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, оригинальный пёсель персонаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_green_dragon/pseuds/great_green_dragon
Summary: Лютик спасает Геральта из лап злодея, свершившего самый тяжкий грех:тот обрезал волосы Геральта.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: (GG) Witcher





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Had My Way, I'd Tear the Building Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380537) by [Girl_in_Red_Crossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_Red_Crossing/pseuds/Girl_in_Red_Crossing). 



> Название отсылает к песне Blind Willie Johnson'а.

Входить в таверну, где ему точно рады, всегда было для Лютика одним из сладчайших удовольствий жизни, а уж в этот раз, когда злой холодный ветер снаружи занёс его внутрь в вихре опавших листьев и смеха, сделалось вдвойне приятней. Так он ввалился в “Зайца и лебедя” с улыбкой во всё лицо и широко раскинутыми руками. Мужчина за барной стойкой в то же мгновение отозвался приветственным жестом и суетливо выскочил навстречу - хлопнул Лютика по плечам большими ручищами и расцеловал в обе щеки.

\- Мастер Лютик! Сколько лет, сколько зим!

\- Слишком много, Эдуар, - согласно кивнул Лютик, идя за толстяком к высоким барным стульям. - Как поживаешь? Как семья, хорошо?

\- Всё хорошо, все хорошо, - заверил Эдуар, сразу наливая, да благословят его боги, пинту вкуснейшего домашнего эля. - Сыграешь нам, да?

\- Разумеется!

Лютик достал кошель и отсчитал монет, чтобы хватило на несколько ночей с едой и питьём на двоих. Он подвинул их к Эдуару, который как раз поставил эль и на деньги неодобрительно цокнул:

\- Добродяжничался, что голова забродила? Здесь с тебя платы не берём!

Утолив жажду долгим тягучим глотком из кружки, Лютик довольно вздохнул:

\- Эдуар, ты был добр ко мне, даже когда дорога была жестока, так позволь начать уплачивать этот долг. К тому же я буду не один.

\- Юная леди? - спросил Эдуар, заговорщицки поигрывая кустистыми бровями. Поколебавшись, он всё же ссыпал монеты в ладонь.

\- Едва ли, - рассмеялся Лютик. - Помнишь друга, с которым я был в прошлый раз? - он вытянул руку над плечом: - Такой высокий, с седыми волосами, а рожа кислая, как будто никогда в жизни не везло нормально облегчиться?

\- Да. Да, помню такого, - к удивлению, весёлая улыбка Эдуара померкла.

\- Ты чего? - спросил Лютик.

\- Не я, друг мой, а вот местные взгляды в последнее время изменились, - трактирщик облокотился о стойку, наклонившись сам и понизив голос: - Наш славный мэр, упокой боги его душу, покинул этот мир прошлой зимой, и барон назначил вместо него своего племянника. Уж больно праведный этот малый, и на всё нелюдское имеет мнение. Ему твой друг придётся не по душе. И сам ты, - добавил Эдуар, помахав пальцем перед лицом Лютика, - следи, что петь будешь.

Лютик согласно угукнул, нахмурившись и постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

\- Спасибо, что сказал, - он допил эль и благодарно кивнул, когда Эдуар протянул ключ от комнаты наверху. - Предупредишь конюха? Попросишь позвать меня, когда друг приедет? Мы не будем привлекать внимание. Не хотел бы доставить неприятности тебе и домашним.

Эдуар только отмахнулся:

\- Я варю лучшее пиво на мили вокруг. Люди многое прощают тем, кто наполняет их кружки.

\- Верно. Пусть выпивка льётся рекой, когда я буду петь вечером, - сказал Лютик, направляясь к лестнице.

\- Так и сделаю!

Местные в тот вечер остались довольны и воодушевлены выступлением, хотя Лютику и пришлось значительно сократиться, пропустив все песни, где так или иначе упоминались ведьмаки. К счастью, толпа таких песен и не требовала. Либо все понимали, что ничего хорошего тогда не выйдет, либо попросту не узнали барда. Всё-таки он давно не был в этой части континента.

Когда он прервался, чтобы пойти к бару и промочить горло, таверна поблагодарила барда бурей аплодисментов, на что он ответил изящным поклоном и широкой усмешкой. Эдуар встретил его натянутой улыбкой. Набирая Лютику эль, он указал взглядом на сидевшего там же человека, одетого во всё чёрное. На правом плече того красовался искусно вышитый герб городка.

\- Благодарю, друг мой, - сказал Лютик, принимая пинту, и кивнул, показывая, что всё понял.

\- Это за мой счёт, Эдуар, - раздался спокойный голос. Человек в чёрном улыбнулся Лютику. Он выглядел без сомнения привлекательно: высокий блондин, никаких прыщей и ухоженная бородка. - Вы хорошо играете, господин бард. Обучались в Оксенфурте, полагаю?

\- Вы правы, - ответил Лютик. Он улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой и наклонил голову так, чтобы чёлка игриво упала на лоб. Задобрить влиятельного незнакомца не повредит; Лютику в целом не впервой смягчать настрой местных относительно Геральта своим обаянием. - Довелось там учиться?

Мужчина медово усмехнулся:

\- Нет, но я большой поклонник вольных искусств.

\- Что ж, тогда городу повезло оказаться под вашим крылом, - заметил Лютик, поднимая кружку.

\- Сыграете ещё? - спросил мужчина.

\- Естественно. Я дурно прославил бы своё прекрасное образование, если бы заканчивал так рано.

\- Тогда позвольте мне обеспечить вас выпивкой до конца вечера.

Он отстегнул от пояса кошель и положил на стойку, отсчитывая оплату. Сам по себе это был непримечательный мешочек из кожи, но завязывался он не обыкновенным шнурком, а толстой прядью седых волос.

Лютика пробило дрожью, будто все кости покрылись льдом. Сердце оглушительно забилось во внезапно сжавшейся груди, и он едва смог вдохнуть. Потому что он знал эти волосы, знал их влажными, сухими, испачканными в разного рода мерзостях, знал, как они скользят меж пальцев.

_О боги. Геральт._

\- Всё в порядке, господин бард? - презренный кусок дерьма, притворяющийся человеком, пристально на него смотрел, и Лютик почувствовал волну тошноты от мысли, что даже счёл того привлекательным поначалу.

\- Да, - ответил Лютик, и лишь годы побед и поражений на поприще придворных интриг помогли ему удержать лицо. - Я просто любовался вашим кошельком. Конский хвост, верно?

Мужчина снова усмехнулся, и Лютику захотелось вырвать его язык:

\- Что-то вроде. Монстр, которого мне пока не удалось сломить. Боюсь, как бы не пришлось отрезать кое-что более ценное дальше.

_Это я тебе отрежу._

\- Бедняга монстр, - пробормотал Лютик.

\- Поверьте мне, он сам напросился, - мужчина расплатился и плавно поднялся со стула. - Боюсь, пора возвращаться в поместье. Эдуар, заведение заслуживает похвал, как и всегда.

\- Спасибо, господин мэр, - отозвался трактирщик, бросив на Лютика короткий взгляд.

\- Господин бард, - прощальный кивок, и Лютик почти поддался искушению сгрести в охапку блондинистые волосы и впечатать со всей силы коленом в лицо ублюдка. 

\- Господин мэр.

Едва за кретином-мэром закрылась дверь, Лютик передал лютню в натруженные руки Эдуара:

\- Присмотришь за ней пока, ладно?

\- А ты куда?

\- Меня ждут в поместье мэра.


	2. Юлиан Альфред Панкратц, человек действия.

К особняку вела грязная широкая - вполне могли бы разъехаться, не задев друг друга, две повозки - аллея с ровными рядами аккуратных деревьев по обе стороны. Факелы хорошо освещали здание, а вот за ним притаилась тьма леса, про который Лютик подумал, что это наверняка добрые охотничьи угодья. Небольшой ручей отделял городскую дорогу от владений мэра - своего рода ров, огибающий поместье с северной стороны. Здесь, в самом начале подъездной дороги, он казался совсем ручным и был украшен приятным глазу мостиком, но чем дальше, тем круче становились берега. Если идти по нему, то, пожалуй, можно попасть к чёрному ходу незаметно.  
И, конечно, промокнуть по пояс и извазюкаться в грязи.

Лютик вздохнул, съехав вниз по покатому склону, и с плеском приземлился в ледяную воду. Он подавил порыв вскрикнуть и усилием воли сосредоточился на том, чтобы не поскользнуться на очень скользком каменном дне и не думать о дико холодной воде, объявшей самое ценное в области паха.

\- Из этого выйдет ужасная баллада, - ворчал он себе под нос. - О, бравый Лютик, как пострадал ты во имя любви? От кинжала? От меча? Нет! Я отморозил хер. Кричим “увы!” бедному Геральту из Ривии! Спасён из лап верной смерти и вынужден чахнуть, скорбя о фаллосе, что возносил его на вершины наслаждений.

Время от времени он выглядывал над травяным настилом бережка, но нигде не видел стражи, охранявшей бы дом и луг. Лютик даже и не удивился - всё же это была, пусть и красивая, но резиденция мэра небольшого городка.

\- Вообще мог бы и через чёртов главный вход зайти, - пробормотал он.

Большая удача для его нижней половины, что угодья оказались тоже не слишком обширными. За хозяйским домом расположился маленький сад, пара-тройка пристроек и внушительный амбар, соединённый с… ага, конюшня! Лютик выбрался из ручья и пошлёпал к лошадиному загону, заклиная едва слышным шёпотом “пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста”. Когда из первого стойла от входа донеслось знакомое ржание, он победно вскинул кулак.

Он быстро проскользнул в стойло и бросился обнимать Плотву. Лошадь приветливо боднула его в плечо.

\- Милая Плотвичка, - шепнул Лютик. - Что опять стряслось с твоим хозяином, а?

Внутри царил полумрак, поэтому пришлось исследовать стойло наощупь. Боги благоволили ему: в углу нашлось не только седло Плотвы, но и Геральтовы седельные сумки. Покопошившись в мешке с одеждой, Лютик вытащил оттуда штаны Геральта. На запах те вроде не отдавали ничьими внутренностями, и он споро стянул промокшую одёжу и впрыгнул в штаны своего любовника. Они были чуть длинноваты и немного слишком свободны в области зада, но зато оставались сухими и тёплыми, а это было главным.

Затем он закрепил седло на спине Плотвы. В темноте пришлось повозиться с подпругой и застёжками, но лошадь вела себя спокойно и терпеливо и даже не попыталась схитрить и надуть пузо, чтобы седло прилегло неплотно и потом свободно болталось. Лютик осыпал её похвалами и поцелуями, пока укладывал вещи и принадлежности Геральта.

Как только Плотвичка была готова, Лютик, согнувшись в три погибели и держась в тени, выскочил из стойла к сводчатому проходу. К единственной задней двери дома вела едва заметная тропинка от сада. Скорее всего, кухня. Ни в одном окне не горел свет. Возвращаясь, чтобы вывести Плотву, он заметил небольшой мешок подковных гвоздей. Стащил две штуки и припрятал в карман.

Никто не окликнул Лютика, пока он подводил Плотву по тропинке к кухонной двери. Он попробовал ручку - закрыто. Вытянул из кармана гвозди и, опустившись на холодную землю, принялся ковыряться в замочной скважине.

\- Боги, давненько я таким не занимался, - шепнул он Плотве, орудуя гвоздями в попытке отпереть замок. - И не осуждай меня за шальную юность. Как ещё было добраться до замечательного бренди из личных запасов ректора?

Его пальцы уже слегка онемели от холода металла и ночного воздуха, когда замок с тихим щелчком наконец поддался. Лютик спрятал гвозди обратно в карман и погладил Плотвичку по носу. 

\- Жди здесь, - сказал он. - Я его приведу.

За дверью и в самом деле оказалась кухня. Угли в печи едва тлели, готовые взметнуть огонь, как только повар придёт их расшевелить в ранний час перед рассветом. Сонный старый пёс на лежанке у очага поднял седую морду поглядеть на незваного гостя и даже не тявкнул, когда тот подошёл ближе, - довольно зажмурился, стоило Лютику почесать его за ухом. В дальней стороне кухни виднелось два арочных прохода, один из которых вёл в господскую обеденную, а другой к тёмной лестнице вниз. 

\- Вряд ли ты мне подскажешь, куда идти, да? - Лютик шепнул псу. Тот взмахнул хвостом, и Лютик фыркнул, поглаживая его в последний раз.

Подумав, что вполне можно начать поиски с подвала и постепенно продвигаться вверх, Лютик спустился по лестнице и обнаружил себя в коротком коридоре на несколько деревянных дверей с крохотными зарешёченными окошками. Перед дверью в конце коридора стоял молодой человек - совсем мальчишка, если присмотреться - в форменной ливрее и с выражением неподдельного удивления в глазах. Лютик его чувства разделял. Бард расплылся в широкой улыбке и стремительной шатающейся походкой пошёл в наступление. Остановившись перед стражником, он помахал пальцем у того перед носом, и бедный юноша совсем растерялся и разнервничался. 

\- Вот ты где! - заплетающимся языком воскликнул Лютик. - Я знал, что найду тебя!

Стражник перевёл взгляд с явно дорого дублета Лютика на явно позаимствованные штаны и нерешительно ответил:

\- Милорд?

По виду он был на грани паники, когда Лютик обхватил его лицо обеими руками и склонился, опираясь своим лбом о его. 

\- Мэр подавал такое хорошее вино за ужином, - сказал Лютик намного громче, чем того предполагало столь малое расстояние между ними. - Я просто знал, что погреб будет под охраной, - он чуть отклонился назад и облизнул губы: - Подумал стащить бутылочку на вечер. Как насчёт присоединиться? - добавил он, подмигнув.

Лицо мальчишки залило краской. Будь обстоятельства иными, Лютик нашёл бы его очаровательным.

\- М-милорд, - запнулся тот, - это не винный погреб.

\- Не он? - Лютик мотнул головой к узкому окошку в двери. - Что ж, в таком случае… 

Не глядя на юношу, он со всей силы опустил каблук своего сапога тому на ногу. Стражник согнулся от внезапной боли и получил от Лютика удар локтём промеж глаз, от которого его отшатнуло назад, приложило затылком о каменную стену - и он осел на землю с тихим жалобным хныком.

\- Мне так жаль, дружище. Ты не виноват, что служишь такому мудаку, - пробормотал Лютик, выуживая связку ключей из кармана мальчишки. Он убедился, что у того не идёт кровь и что сердце бьётся ровно и спокойно. Несчастный дурак даже не потянулся за мечом; ну куда ему, такому нежному, было идти в охрану особняка. Отперев дверь, Лютик втащил юношу внутрь и аккуратно пристроил в углу, напоследок чмокнув в лоб.

Прикрыв за ними дверь, он обернулся изучить комнату. Это оказалась тесная и низкая комнатушка, и когда-то, пожалуй, там хранили овощи. Отдавало немного душным запахом овощей.

Или, возможно, это просто от Геральта.

Лютик бросился к стоящему на коленях Геральту. Его запястья были скованы наручниками, которые соединялись между собой толстой цепью, перекинутой через балку под потолком. Голова безвольно висела на груди, и Лютик, обхватывая обеими руками лицо Геральта, почувствовал острый укол страха.

\- Геральт, - позвал он. - Любовь моя, посмотри на меня.

Дрожащие веки медленно приподнялись, показывая золотые глаза с тонкими, не толще игольного ушка зрачками. Тихий выдох коснулся щеки Лютика, и он узнал очертания своего имени на губах Геральта.

\- Да, это я, - он улыбнулся. - Как тебя угораздило, родной?

Геральт на это сморщился:

\- ‘сада.

\- Тебя поджидала засада?

Геральт качнул головой в неловкой попытке кивнуть:

\- ‘трава.

Укол страха теперь казался ножом под сердце.

\- Отрава? Яд не смертельный, я надеюсь? - спросил Лютик с неуверенным смешком.

Геральт нахмурил брови, будто вопрос требовал серьёзных размышлений, и после мучительно долгой паузы повёл головой из стороны в сторону. Лютик от облегчения едва не обрушился на пол рядом с ним. Он запустил руки в волосы Геральта и задохнулся в возмущении от так бесчеловечно и беспорядочно остриженных прядей. Как ни старался Лютик пригладить их, волосы всё равно нелепо торчали во все стороны.

\- Боги, всё даже хуже, чем я опасался. Обкорнали моего бедного волка.

В связке ключей Лютик споро нашёл нужный и со звучным выдохом подхватил упавшего ему в руки освобождённого от наручников Геральта. Ноги горели огнём от усилия поднять их обоих с пола. Кое-как выпрямившись и закинув руку на плечи Лютика, Геральт, кажется, мог медленно шаркать на своих двоих.

\- Вот так, - приговаривал Лютик. - Вот это хороший ведьмак.

Они задержались закрыть дверь в темницу и через крошечное окошко вбросить внутрь ключи. Незадачливый стражник скоро очнётся и так хотя бы сможет передать ключи, когда кто-нибудь - Лютик надеялся - придёт его проверить.

Им пришлось остановиться ещё раз у подножия лестницы, на которую оба посмотрели с изрядной долей сомнения и тревоги.

\- Всё получится, любовь моя, - Лютик мягко подтолкнул коленом ногу Геральта, и тот осторожно ступил на первую ступеньку. - Вот так. Плотвичка ждёт нас.

Хмурый Геральт ощутимо посветлел лицом, и Лютик только рассмеялся, глядя на то, как его любимый ведьмак с удвоенным энтузиазмом неуклюже карабкается вверх по лестнице.

\- Да, всё верно. Любовь всей твоей жизни ждёт. Вы скоро воссоединитесь вновь.

Они смогли наконец выбраться наверх, но, стоило Лютику подумать, что худшее позади, Геральт замер и не двигался с места. Лютик вскинул на него обеспокоенный взгляд и подивился сосредоточенности, с которой Геральт смотрел на него в ответ.

\- _Ты_ любовь, - тихо и упрямо сказал он.

Лютик уставился на него. Он знал, что Геральт любит - конечно, знал; Геральт показывал это сотнями разных мелочей - но услышать сами слова…

Маленький ком тяжести на сердце Лютика, единственное напоминание о давно забытой ссоре на вершине горы, плотный сгусток обиды, который Лютик и сам не замечал, наконец, треснул и раскрылся. Волна тягучего тепла медленно затопила его тело, отозвалась дрожью и трепетом в его ногах, в кончиках пальцев, на губах, на дне глаз. Момент был бы захватывающе прекрасен, если бы у их ног не вертелся, выпрашивая ласку, старый пёс, если бы они не едва держались на ногах посреди кухни одного местного ублюдка и если бы над ними не нависала весьма реальная угроза остаться без ценных частей тела.

Взгляд Геральта зафиксировался на собаке. К счастью, Лютик знал его достаточно хорошо и предвидел внезапный порыв склониться погладить пса. Лютик выровнял ведьмака, прекрасно понимая, что вниз полетят они оба, если тот наклонится слишком сильно. Он пообещал себе поразмышлять позже над тем, что единодушно разочарованные пёс и Геральт издали в унисон самые умилительные звуки, которые Лютику довелось слышать за всю его жизнь.

Лютик поцеловал Геральта в уголок рта. Он позволил прикосновению длиться, изливая всю до последней капли нежность к мужчине в своих руках. Геральт успокоился и мирно последовал за Лютиком дальше.

\- Давай попробуешь признаться снова, когда будешь в ясном уме, - сказал ему Лютик. - Желательно в каком-нибудь приличном гостином дворе и чтобы были свечи и ароматические масла.

Геральт согласно прогудел как раз, когда они вывалились наружу через кухонную дверь. В то же мгновение Лютик обнаружил себя с пустыми руками - Геральт бросился обнимать Плотву. Кобылка облизывала каждый дюйм хозяина, до которого могла дотянуться, и Лютику пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы вернуть их в жестокий реальный мир, где нужно было срочно делать ноги.

\- Давай, родной, - уговаривал он Геральта, вдевая ногу того в стремя. - Обнимай и забирайся.

Геральта предложение явно воодушевило, и он распластался на лошади, предоставляя Лютику координировать положение своей задницы так, чтобы она всё-таки оказалась в седле. Лютик вытащил из стремени вялую ногу Геральта и сам забрался на Плотву, устраиваясь позади ведьмака. Он скользнул рукой под живот Геральта, выуживая поводья, и сжал коленями бока Плотвички. Она прекрасно послушалась: пошла вперёд медленным мягким шагом и ближе к стене особняка, когда Лютик её туда направил. Они свернули за угол и пересекли пустой боковой дворик; уже возле главного входа Лютик вытащил из держателя один из освещавших стены усадьбы факелов. Удерживать в руках одновременно факел, поводья и вялого пошатывающегося ведьмака было нелегко, но он справился. Когда они из тени особняка добрались до грязной подъездной дороги, Лютик пустил Плотву идти рысью. Придержал её у ровного ряда деревьев, высаженных при расширенном въезде.

Он оглянулся на поместье: в одном из окон верхнего этажа горела свеча. Над ней виднелось каменное лицо следящего за ними мэра, и Лютик оскалился в усмешке. Не сводя взгляда с ублюдка, он поднял факел повыше и широкой кистью пламени мазнул по ветвям ближайшего дерева. Сухие и мёртвые осенние листья захватило огнём, и Лютик с превеликим удовольствием увидел страх на до этого хмуром лице местного мэра.

Он погнал Плотву галопом по дороге к свободе, высоко держа факел и поджигая весь ряд величественных деревьев на своём пути. Ручей удержит пламя на территории мэра, не пустит в город, а широкая площадка грязной подъездной дороги перед входом не позволит огню добраться до особняка. Зато страже мэра будет нелегко отправиться в погоню за ними. На мостике Лютик бросил факел и рассмеялся, услышав за стуком копыт Плотвы шипение и треск сырого дерева.

В тёмный ночной час улицы благословенно пустовали, и они успели добраться до “Зайца и лебедя” незамеченными как раз к первым крикам с другого конца городка. Лютик спрыгнул вниз, перекинул поводья через коновязь и сжал колено Геральта.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - сказал он Плотве и рванулся в трактир.

Эдуар, нервно вышагивающий за стойкой, замер, когда Лютик ворвался в дверь. Здесь в таверне за столами оставалось всего несколько засидевшихся постояльцев, и все они были слишком погружены в свои пинты, чтобы замечать поднимающуюся снаружи суматоху.

\- Боюсь, всё же не смогу остаться, - выпалил Лютик, вытаскивая из нагрудного кармана гостиничный ключ и хлопая его на столешницу перед Эдуаром.

\- Это я понял, - кивнул трактирщик. Он потянулся вниз и вытащил из-под стойки мешок с вещами из комнаты Лютика и его лютню, уже убранную в футляр.  
Лютик рассмеялся, забирая пожитки. Отложил их на пол на мгновение: перегнулся через стойку, обхватывая две большие руки своими и прижимаясь короткими порывистыми поцелуями к костяшкам.

\- Ты чудо, друг мой, - объявил он, выпрямляясь.

К его восхищённому удивлению, щёки толстяка залило ярким румянцем. Хозяин постоялого двора покачал головой с добродушной улыбкой, высвободил свои руки и жестом “кыш-кыш-кыш” отправил Лютика на выход.

\- Да благоволят тебе боги! - крикнул он пожелание на прощание барду.

\- И тебе! - Лютик отвесил пируэт с глубоким поклоном. - Мы скоро увидимся вновь!

В тёмном ночном небе над крышами городка виднелись отблески пожара. Лютик торопливо приладил свой мешок с вещами и лютню к седлу Плотвы и проверил, чтобы всё было привязано накрепко - если что-то уронят, вернуться за этим они не смогут. Он забрался обратно в седло и повёл Плотвичку к дороге из города. Галопом добравшись до перекрёстка, он из внезапной прихоти направил её по развилке направо.

Где-нибудь на пути им обязательно попадётся деревня подружелюбней. Может, там даже будет приличный гостиный двор и лавка со свечами и ароматическими маслами.  
Геральт резко отклонился назад, выбив из груди Лютика шумный выдох. Ведьмак уткнулся носом ему в шею и что-то довольно промычал, а вскоре и вовсе засопел, слегка похрапывая. Лютик спрятал улыбку, прижавшись щекой к беспорядочно остриженной голове своего мужчины.

Может, в той деревне будет и толковый цирюльник тоже.


	3. Эпилог.

Когда первое обещание зари разбавило светом небо на востоке, Лютик увёл Плотву с широкого тракта на охотничью тропинку, разрезавшую собой луговину. Он был вполне уверен, что погони нет, да и спина уже болела от тяжести Геральта, которого нужно было удерживать в равновесии. Неудобно изогнутая шея спящего ведьмака явно доставит ему хлопот, и, разумеется, не стоило забывать про бедную Плотвичку. Несколько долгих часов она везла их обоих, не всхрапнув и не фыркнув недовольно ни разу, но Лютик чувствовал, как тяжело вздымались её бока.

Перелесок вдали, видневшийся у края поля, мог ненадолго стать им укрытием; трава там, под сенью деревьев, не блестела инеем, как остальное открытое пространство. Он на всякий случай решил не разводить огонь (достаточно пожаров для одной ночи), и уж если им придётся довольствоваться одеялами, то пусть хотя бы не на сырой земле.

Геральт потёрся о его плечо, когда Лютик направил Плотву к стоянке. С, казалось, невероятным усилием Геральт поднял голову и моргнул, вглядываясь в мир вокруг них.

\- Где собак’? - пробормотал он, и Лютик рассмеялся.

\- До сих пор не вполне среди нас, как я погляжу, - обхватив Геральта за плечи, он мягко направил его вниз снова распластаться на шее лошади: - Вот так. Обними Плотвичку ещё раз крепко-крепко.

Геральт согласно промычал и зарылся лицом в её гриву. Он вроде держался вполне устойчиво, так что Лютик воспользовался возможностью и со стоном спустился на землю. Потянувшись и размяв застывшую спину и ноги, он выудил со дна своей сумки яблоко, которое припас заранее, и этот презент на долгожданную встречу, наконец, нашёл свою получательницу. Плотва, довольно причмокивая, жевала яблоко, и Лютик поглаживал её по носу:

\- Вот так, девочка. Сейчас быстренько разложу вещи - и освобожу твою спину от этой полусонной груды мышц.

Пусть пальцы Лютика и задубели от осеннего холода и поводьев, но обустраивать короткую стоянку посреди леса уже давно стало привычкой. Он споро соорудил удовлетворительное спальное место и, положив руку на бедро Геральта, легонько потряс ведьмака. 

\- Давай, любовь моя. Давай уложим тебя. Мы ехали несколько часов, и кто знает, как долго ты стоял на коленях в том затхлом подвале?

В ворчании, которое послышалось в ответ, чувствовалось смутное несогласие, вылившееся в отчётливый очаровательный хнык, когда Лютик потянул его за руку. Геральт не столько спешился, сколько склонился ниже и ниже, упав Лютику в руки, а Лютик не столько заботливо уложил его, сколько позволил упасть в общем направлении одеял. Лютик выдохнул ещё один смешок, наклоняясь разуться, и после стянул сапоги с Геральта. Распустив подпруги и сняв с Плотвы седло, он скользнул меж одеял, пробираясь и извиваясь так, что Геральт накрыл его целиком, пуская слюни на плечо.

\- А теперь спать, дражайший мой, - сказал он, поглаживая спину Геральта. - Теперь можешь засыпать обратно.

\- Дражайший, - повторил Геральт куда-то в отворот Лютикова дублета.

\- Да, - вполголоса пробормотал Лютик, уткнувшись в его волосы. - Это потому что ты для меня дороже всего, любовь моя.

\- Любовь, - второй раз за ночь это слово тихо соскользнуло с губ Геральта, согревая Лютика так, что осень показалась далёким воспоминанием.

\- Любовь, - согласился он, целуя Геральта в бровь. - Любимый.

\- Любимейший? - спросил Геральт сквозь овладевающий им сон.

\- О боги, я буду вечно тебе это припоминать, - мягко рассмеялся Лютик, притягивая своего милого ведьмака ещё ближе. - Да, мой дорогой. Совершенно самый любимейший.

Геральт выдохнул тишайший счастливый полустон; и следом на порядок громче захрапел. Храп этот был звуком настолько привычным, что Лютик почти сразу провалился в дрёму. Не уютная комната на втором этаже в трактире Эдуара, конечно, но всё же большего ему и не требовалось.

(А когда Геральт через несколько часов проснулся с чертовски болящей головой и весьма характерным хмурым видом, Лютик смягчил его страдания прохладной примочкой вокруг шеи, поцелуями в висок и обещанием, что следующего пёселя, который попадётся им на пути, Геральт сможет гладить сколько его душе будет угодно)


	4. Бонус. Пёсель!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: неграфичное описание рвоты.

\- Надо ехать дальше, - заплетающимся языком пробормотал Геральт куда-то в бедро Лютика в раз примерно четвёртый за последний час.

Лютик подавил тяжкий вздох и продолжил сосредоточенно поглаживать спину ведьмака:

\- Особо нет смысла сажать тебя на лошадь, если всё равно придётся спрыгивать, чтобы стошнило в кусты, - он склонился чмокнуть Геральта в висок и мягко добавил: - Никто не гонится за нами, любовь моя.

Он выпрямился, и на Геральта упал тонкий луч солнечного света, заставив того сморщиться. Лютик аккуратно устроил их поудобнее и переложил прохладную тряпицу примочки с шеи ведьмака, где она была до этого, на глаза, укрывая их от яркого солнца.

\- Ты поджёг дом местного мэра, - проворчал Геральт, - и думаешь, что он не явится по твою душу?

\- Во-первых, я не дом поджёг. А во-вторых… - Лютик запустил руки в безжалостно изуродованную шевелюру Геральта и нахмурился от вида гордого волка, скрючившегося в плотный дрожащий комок из-за отравы, что покидала его тело. - Во-вторых, он целиком и полностью это заслужил.

Ласка вроде бы успокоила его ведьмака, и Лютик надеялся, что тот провалился в ещё одну короткую дрёму и проснётся в лучшем самочувствии, но Геральт внезапно напрягся. Он встрепенулся, подрывая голову с коленей Лютика, и бард обхватил его руками за талию, готовый придерживать во время очередного приступа рвоты. Он не ожидал, что Геральт, пошатываясь, поднимется на ноги, и только быстрая реакция Лютика не дала им обоим опрокинуться обратно на землю.

\- Кто-то близко, - с усилием выдохнул Геральт, опираясь на плечо Лютика.

\- Лошади? - спросил тот, изучая взглядом тракт. С болеющим Геральтом и ещё не оправившейся от ночной поездки Плотвой шансов достойно выйти из заварушки у них было откровенно мало.

Геральт отрицательно качнул головой, и Лютик немного расслабился.

\- Если это просто какой-то пеший путник…

Геральт снова качнул головой, подавшись вперёд - ухо в сторону звука:

\- Зверь.

\- Может, лиса? Кролики? - Лютику не нравился вид бледного, покрытого испариной лица. - Давай, любимый, присядешь обратно? Я уверен, что там ничего страшного.

Но Геральт не сводил глаз с дороги и мгновение спустя ругнулся коротким “блядь”, нетвёрдым шагом идя к ветке, на которой висело седло Плотвы.

\- Что? - спросил Лютик, спеша помочь. - Что там?

\- Собака. Может быть, гончая.

\- Зараза, - он прикусил губу в коротком раздумье и забрал седло из рук Геральта: - Ладно. Так. Посадим тебя на Плотву и…

Его оборвал лай: не громкий рявк напавшей на след добычи гончей, но скорее короткий гавк, добродушный и радостный. Лютик обернулся как раз к выскочившему из высокой луговой травы старому псу с кухни мэра, и уже через мгновение его штаны покрывали беспорядочные следы грязных собачьих лап - так оживлённо приветствовал его пёс, изо всех сил метя хвостом землю. Рассмеявшись с облегчением, Лютик отложил седло и, нисколько не заботясь об испачканных штанах (то в любом случае были штаны Гельта), присел от души нагладить собаку и почесать за ухом.

\- Лютик… - предостерегающе начал Геральт.

Пёс рванул на голос, и Лютик ринулся следом, ловя Геральта, которого собачье воодушевление едва не свалило с и без того слабых ног. Он помог Геральту сесть, и пёс, дорвавшись, в совершенно диком восторге бросился вылизывать всё лицо ведьмака. Геральт вроде и попытался оттолкнуть собаку, но Лютик-то заметил приподнявшийся в улыбке уголок рта.

\- Помнишь нашего друга с мэрских кухонь? - Лютик усмехнулся. - Он уж точно помнит тебя!

Геральт поглаживал пса от ушей вниз по шее, и это вызывало у милого забавного зверя такие приступы удовольствия, что по инерции от хвоста из стороны в сторону виляла и половина собачьего тела. 

\- И всё равно его могли отправить по нашему следу.

\- Этого очаровашку? - Лютик снова рассмеялся. - Он же прямая противоположность сторожевого пса. Он был в восторге, что я вломился в дом его хозяина, - присев на колени рядом с Геральтом, он перетянул на себя часть облизываний и виляний: - Правда был? - Лютик ласково-ласково обратился к собаке: - Правда же ты был в восторге видеть кого-то, кто не твой ужасный хозяин?

Пёс ответил тихим тявком, и краем глаза Лютик увидел, как постепенно расслабленно опускаются плечи Геральта.

\- Выглядит здоровым и ухоженным.

И да, Лютик не мог с этим не согласиться. Шерсть собаки была вычесана и блестела, глаза не смотрели загнанно и не было видно следов ран или побоев. 

\- Это просто означает, что мудак к домашним животным относится лучше, чем к ведьмакам, - сказал в противовес Лютик. - Так-то. Всё равно тот ещё ублюдок.

Покрутившись вокруг своей оси, пёс улёгся между ними - кончик его хвоста уютно прикрывал нос - и, шумно зевнув, закрыл глаза. Лютик мерно гладил его по спине:

\- Совсем вымотался, пока искал нас, бедняга, - он стрельнул в Геральта ухмылкой: - И как мы его назовём?

\- Лютик… - Геральт, вымотанно вздохнув, уложил голову на колени.

\- Да, дорогой? - бард поднялся на ноги, разыскал на земле влажную примочку и вернул её на шею Геральта. Опустившись позади любовника, он обхватил его за талию и устроил их поудобнее. - Мы совсем не можем вернуть его обратно, - чмокнул Геральта в растрёпанные волосы. - И оставить здесь тоже не можем. Он же пойдёт за нами.

\- Не пойдёт, если привяжем к дереву, - проворчал Геральт.

\- Да что ты говоришь, - фыркнул Лютик. - Один печальный взгляд, и ты бросишься его обнимать.

\- С чего ты взял?

Лютик усмехнулся:

\- Ну со мной же сработало, - он снова поцеловал Геральта и оценивающе осмотрел спящего пса: - Очень достойный джентльмен. Можем, например, назвать Виконтом. Отправлю его в Леттенхоф с письмом, что меня прокляли собачьим обликом, так со всем этим и разделаемся.

\- Всего Виконт? - Геральт фыркнул. - Не Барон и не Граф?

\- Граф ничего так. Немного заезженно для собаки, но звучит благородно и на один слог, очень удобно произносить одному ведьмаку, которого я знаю, - Лютик мягко положил руку собаке на загривок: - Как думаешь, Граф?  
К удивлению, пёс приоткрыл глаз и взмахнул хвостом, падая обратно в дрёму.

Лютик рассмеялся:

\- На том и порешим.

(ближайшей зимой в своих покоях в Оксенфурте - Граф дремал, пригревшись у камина, - Лютик читал письмо от Эдуара, где тот в подробностях описывал мэрский гнев от утраты собаки; то оказался не охотничий пёс и не следопыт, а ценный породистый кобель для разведения, и стоил он изрядных денег. Лютик не смог сдержать смех, узнав, что собаку звали действительно Граф.

Граф вскинул голову на звук, и Лютик подошёл к нему, присаживаясь рядом. Пёс довольно выгнулся под поглаживающей рукой. 

\- Так ему и надо, - сказал Лютик, обращаясь к собаке: - Как думаешь? Он пытался отнять моего волка, в конце-то концов)


	5. Бонус. Признание в любви, второй дубль.

Той ночью они не добрались до какой-нибудь деревни с толковым цирюльником; им вообще не удалось добраться ни до какой деревни. Поначалу Лютик был крайне обеспокоен состоянием Геральта, которого отрава привела к такой плачевной разбитости, сравнимой с ужасным похмельем. Впрочем, к обеду следующего дня ему уже полегчало, и вот, перекусив имевшимися припасами и наскоро умывшись в водах ближайшего ручья, Лютик смог позволить себе сосредоточиться на чрезвычайно важном вопросе, который невозможно было продолжать игнорировать, а именно: на совершеннейшем хаосе, что представляли собой подсыхающие пряди волос Геральта.

\- Да всё нормально, - запротестовал Геральт, когда Лютик усадил его на толстое бревно у костра.

\- Это ты так говоришь, потому что тебе не приходится видеть себя со стороны, - с ноткой язвительности возразил Лютик, доставая ножницы из походного набора для шитья. - А теперь сиди спокойно. Солнце скоро уйдёт, у нас не так много времени.

Всё ещё влажные волосы в его руках были преступно коротки; попытки пропустить их сквозь пальцы привычным долгим движением пропадали втуне - так быстро пряди выскальзывали прочь. Лютику пришлось напомнить себе, что это всего лишь волосы и что они непременно отрастут, чтобы сдавившее грудь чувство не пробралось дальше и выше, сжимая горло. Он стал напевать, выравнивая самые невнятные и неровные клочья, и улыбнулся виду расслабившихся от его голоса плеч Геральта.

Лютик всегда любил волосы Геральта трепетной любовью и под любым предлогом мыл их, расчёсывал, заплетал; это было единственной дозволенной близостью задолго (за очень и очень долго) до того, как они стали любовниками. Он понятия не имел, почему Геральт подпустил его к своим волосам ещё почти в самом начале их знакомства, но сейчас понимал, что так его волк - в ощущении нежных пальцев на коже головы - находил умиротворение, что так его разум постепенно успокаивался, уплывая в тишину медитации. Десятилетия опыта помогли Лютику выработать и отточить до идеальной последовательность движений, от которых Геральт станет смотреть на мир мягким взглядом из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, пусть даже над ухом у него будут щёлкать лезвия ножниц.

Десятилетия опыта также позволили Лютику заметить легчайшее напряжение мышц на шее Геральта, означавшее, что он вот-вот повернёт голову в катастрофически неподходящий момент.

Лютик плотно прижал ладони к голове Геральта, удерживая того в ровном положении:

\- Даже и не думай и не пытайся.

Геральт оскорблённо фыркнул, но послушно расслабился:

\- Где Граф?

Лютик вгляделся в перелесок вокруг них, высматривая, не мелькнёт ли где меж куч опавших листьев подвижная тень. Бодрый виляющий хвост показался на глаза на мгновение, как моряк, изучающий горизонт, и снова скрылся в ворохе листвы.

\- Развлекается. Он, кажется, всё ещё считает себя щенком, ну да и бог с ним.

\- Хм-м. Пусть только не лезет в неприятности.

Лютик хохотнул:

\- О, вот как теперь всё будет, да? Годы назад я безропотно и смиренно принял роль второго в твоём сердце после Плотвы, а теперь и вовсе отступаю на третье место. Подумаешь, что это я тебя холю и лелею, - он щёлкнул ножницами, выравнивая ещё пару прядей, особенно выразительно. - Подумаешь, что я посвящаю тебе песни. Перевязываю твои раны. Спасаю тебя от психов. Обеспечиваю частые оргазмы…

Рука Геральта взметнулась вверх, и он ухватил в ладонь, останавливая, пальцы Лютика, и оглянулся на него через плечо:

\- Спасибо, Лютик, - и сказано это было таким мягким и искренним голосом, что Лютик не смог не наклониться к нему и не поцеловать.

\- За оргазмы? - спросил он после. - Должен признаться, я в этом заинтересованная сторона.

\- За то, что пришёл за мной, - улыбнулся Геральт. - Не помню, говорил ли уже.

\- Не говорил.

Не говорил. Сказал нечто совершенно иное, когда они, спотыкаясь, выбирались из особняка мэра. И только Лютик и Граф услышали сказанное.

Перебравшись через бревно, Лютик присел перед Геральтом, оценивая спереди, насколько удачно у него получилось выровнять волосы. Золотые глаза наблюдали за Лютиком, за суетливой вознёй последних движений, после которых он отложил ножницы в сторону. Он остался где был, однако: спину гладило тепло костра, а большие пальцы вели круговые узоры на коленях Геральта. 

\- Что такое?

Лютик поднял взгляд на этот тихий вопрос. Он почувствовал, как обосновавшееся внутри волнение эхом отдалось на дрогнувших в неловкой, жалкой улыбке губах. Он мог ничего не отвечать. Мог бы забыть. Мог выпрямиться, вставая на ноги, убрать ножницы. Мог схватить лютню и взяться сочинять новую героическую балладу о собственной храбрости. Мог посмеиваться, и дразнить своего волка, и целовать его, и утягивать в постель. Геральт явно не помнил слов, что соскользнули с его губ, и не было никакой нужды вытягивать эти слова силком наружу, когда всё между ними двоими было так складно.

Но когда это рот Лютика подчинялся его рассудку, а не сердцу?

\- Ты сказал, что любишь меня, - пробормотал он.

На кратчайший миг глаза Геральта расширились, всего лишь миг, и Лютик покачал головой, сглатывая внезапный тугой ком в горле.

\- Ты не обязан говорить это сейчас, - он спешно добавил. - Никогда не обязан. Я просто… Для меня так много значит, что можно говорить это тебе. И мне большего не нужно, клянусь, Геральт, до конца моих дней. Только говорить эти слова и знать, что ты их слышишь.

Когда Геральт нахмурился и меж его бровей пролегла глубокая морщина, волнение внутри Лютика поднялось бурной волной. Он обхватил рукой подбородок Геральта:

\- Я знаю, что важен тебе, - торопливо сказал он. - Я знаю. Ты показываешь это сотнями разных способов. Я общаюсь словами, но ты действуешь по-другому, и это _нормально_. Это более, чем нормально; ты такой, какой есть, и я никогда не хотел бы изменить ни одной твоей чер…

\- Лютик, - оборвал его Геральт. Он поднял руку, накрывая пальцы Лютика и вжимаясь в них тёплой щекой. Огонь костра горел отблесками в его глазах. - Я люблю тебя.  
Когда он признался в прошлый раз - с мутным взглядом и заплетающимся языком - Лютика объяло тёплой всепоглощающей волной дрожи.

Смотреть в ясные глаза и слышать твёрдый ровный голос оказалось сродни удару молнии.

Он и не почувствовал медленно крадущиеся по щекам дорожки слёз, пока Геральт не стёр их большими пальцами, встревоженно вглядываясь в него. Лютик отстранился от рук Геральта, нуждаясь в короткой передышке. Он неровно усмехнулся, вытирая запястьем глаза.

\- Чёрт, - попытался рассмеяться снова и скрыть дрожь в голосе: - Прости. Я… Кажется, я не был так уж готов это услышать.

\- Ты…? - Геральт запнулся, на лице его отразился отголосок боли. - Не нужно было говорить?

\- О, боги, - выдохнул Лютик, бросаясь в объятья любимых рук, держась за Геральта, будто их вот-вот не станет, будто только они способны удержать друг друга в этом мире со всей его болью и красотой. - Просто… так много. Это так много. Столько лет прошло, и я просто… переполнен.

\- Тогда я разделю это с тобой, - прошептал Геральт, держа Лютика так крепко, крепче, чем когда-либо до этого. - Мы разделим на двоих, вместе.

Лютик, уткнувшись в плечо Геральта, мог только кивнуть. Так они и замерли, обнимая друг друга, пока последний солнечный свет не растях в вечерней тьме, пока слишком-уж-человеческие колени Лютика не заныли от боли, пока тихий скулёж и вопросительный тычок лапой в спину не вызвал у Лютика смешок и не заставил его обернуться с улыбкой к псу, что оказался рядом с ними. Геральт, и сам тепло улыбаясь, потянулся почесать Графа за ухом - с совершенно очевидной привязанностью.

\- Всё хорошо, пёс. Всё у нас хорошо.

\- Лучше, чем хорошо, - Лютик поднялся с земли и уселся Геральту на колени. - Всё изумительно! Мы герои, творцы и любовники! Я буду петь серенады, пока звёзды не разрыдаются от зависти в своих одиноких небесах! Я разбужу песней солнце, как птица, рожденная укротить крылом сладкий ветер! Я…

Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Геральт встал, сбросив его на твёрдую землю. 

\- Я пойду облегчусь, - объявил ведьмак, скрываясь среди деревьев.

\- Ты ужасный засранец! - воскликнул ему вслед Лютик, всё ещё сидя в грязи. - Я люблю тебя!

Мгновение тишины и…

\- И я люблю тебя! - эхом отозвались из леса.

И вот после этого Лютик никак не мог удержать себя: он спрятал лицо в руки и выкрикивал восторженные непристойности прямо в ночное небо. Граф присоединился довольным воем, а Плотва укоризненно фыркнула. Но самое важное: откуда-то из тени деревьев до Лютика доносился смех его любовника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я в любви от этого фанфика. Если вы тоже - не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу <3
> 
> Надеюсь, мне удалось передать атмосферность оригинала:)


End file.
